


Indecent Secrets

by tsworks



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Modification, Breast Fucking, Cum shot, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, hux has breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsworks/pseuds/tsworks
Summary: Kylo Ren is, unsurprisingly, angry with the General again, and this time it leads to a scuffle. During it, Ren discovers a secret that he never knew would appeal this much to him. Also unsurpringly, he can't keep his hands to himself.





	Indecent Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I never expected my first fic in this fandom, and my first finished fic in years, to be utterly filthy smut. But you are welcome. 
> 
> I could not get the thought of Hux with a bouncy pair of round breasts out of my head, so I had to write it away. Now you all get to imagine it instead.
> 
> As mentioned, this is my first fic, so there might be errors ahead! They're all mine, and feel free to point them out.

Kylo Ren is furious. He had tried to board his shuttle to go down to the planet below, but when he arrived at the Epsilon he had found 50 troopers and Captain Phasma waiting for him. Apparently, they had been ordered by a certain imbecile to not let him leave under any circumstance. He had considered using a mind trick on them to let him go, but the great number made it hard to accomplish. Besides, mind tricks seemed to work poorly on the Captain, her will being just as hard as the plates she covers herself with. Even though her face was just as masked as his own, he could tell that she look she sent him dared him to try and force his way on the shuttle. He was tempted, but despite what most might think he can keep his anger in check when he wants to. Picking a fight with the troopers and their Captain would gain him little, which was why he is stomping down the corridors leading to the General's quarters. Usually troopers and officers alike would give way for him, but now they couldn't get out of his path fast enough. He saw a couple of officers literally turn around and run away when they saw him coming towards them.

He finally reaches his destination and hammers his fist against the cool metal of the blastdoors. He does not wait for the room's occupant to open them, but instead uses the force to trigger the mechanism, the doors sliding open for him. He walks right in and almost collides with the General, who has stopped dead in his tracks on the way over to the door. It is late into the day cycle, and Hux has apparently just come of shift. He has removed his boots and jacket, leaving him only in his jodhpurs and a crisp white shirt that somehow makes the colour of his hair more intense. His expression goes from confused to enraged in a second as he registers what has happened.

"How dare you-" he starts, but Kylo interrupts him.

"HOW DARE I?! HOW DARE YOU!? IT IS MY SHUTTLE TO DO WITH AS I PLEASE!" He practically shouts at him as he steps even closer, the vocabulator in his helmet crackling. Hux goes red in the face and takes a step closer as well.

"What about the concept blockade do you not get? No ships out, and no ships in!" Hux explains derisively, stopping in front of Kylo, leaving them standing toe to toe.

"But it is our blockade! It applies to ships other than our own!" Even as Kylo says it, he realizes how thin an argument it is, however true he feels it to be. He takes off his helmet and lets it clatter to the floor, his anger making the helmet suffocating.

"Stop being naive! The blockade is in effect because the planet is hostile to the Order! If you went planet side there is no telling what might have happened!" Hux is starting to loose his composure, jabbing a finger at the dark clad man while he speaks.m

"I am capable of taking care of myself, I have the force on my side!" Hux's lacking respect for his abilities have been grating on him for a long time. It seems that the ginger is determined to dislike him no matter what he does, so Kylo returns the feeling whenever he can.

"Screw the force! It would be you against an entire planet, and we do not have the time, or the resources, to come rescue you when you mess up!" By this point Hux was so close to his face that he could feel the other man's breath ghosting across his features as he yelled at him.

Kylo growled with anger and placed both of his hands square on the General's chest, pushing him back and away. As he did, he noticed how unexpectedly soft to the touch the man was, especially considering how scrawny he looked, suggesting that he was in even worse shape than Kylo believed him to be. Hux winces in what looks to be pain before collecting himself and then preceding to pounce at the Knight. Kylo is surprised, the action very rash from such an otherwise calm and collected person, so the momentum pulls them both to the floor. Hux lands on top with a fist flying towards the larger man, but Kylo sees it coming and deflects the punch. The fact that the other man deliberately tried to harm him makes him see red. He grabs at the man above him and twists them around. Hux tries his best to get the upper hand again, though he had little to show for faced with Kylo's more hands on experience. They tumble about for a bit, rolling all over the floor.

After a short scuffle, Hux ends up on his back, with both of his arms pinned between himself and the floor. Ren sits down heavily on top of him and uses his knees to press Hux's elbows close to his body, leaving him unable to free his arms or even buck the other man of him. Ren is about to demand that he surrenders when his eyes catches on the General's torn shirt. The top two or three buttons have been ripped off at one point during their struggle, and the shirt is now revealing the top line of a white bandage. Kylo feels slightly worried that he might have aggravated any injuries Hux might have, and then quickly berates himself for the thought. Just minutes ago he was quite prepared to knock some sense into the man, but the reality of seeing him hurt has quenched that desire somewhat. Instead he is overwhelmed with a new desire to find out how extensive those injuries might be, and Kylo Ren has never been known to control his urges, so he sets to work undoing the rest of Hux's buttons. When the man beneath him realizes what he's doing, he starts to struggle to unseat Kylo. The Knight almost lets a annoyed whine escape him, the thought of not having his curiosity satisfied sending a flicker of anger through him again.

"Stay still," he demands, but it comes out softer than intended as he tightens his legs around the General, who lets out a gasp and stills. Slowly, and with some difficulty because of his leather gloves, the buttons give way allowing the shirt to fully open. Now revealed is not a bandage as Kylo first thought, but a very tight and elastic binder of some sort. Down the front runs a series of hooks, holding it closed, but the material is straining. He risks a glance at Hux's face, the man biting his lower lip and a blush adorning his cheeks. It makes him wonder even more what use the man has of the binder as it is clearly not used to cover some sort of wound, at least not judging by the redheads obvious embarrassment. Almost without conscious thought Kylo takes a hold of the hooks and with a flick of his wrist they let go. The fabric is so elastic that once the binder is opened the two sides fly away and lands on the floor on either side of the Generals torso.

The sight that greets him leaves Kylo feeling stunned. A pair of surprisingly large and full breasts is attached to Hux's slender, but fit chest. Frankly, Kylo was surprised that he managed to hide them beneath his uniform, although he supposes the binder combined with the stern line of the jacket greatly contributes to keeping them well hidden. The breasts gives a little jiggle as they are freed from their constraints, and Kylo can feel his own cock twitch involuntary with interest. As he stares, with what he assumes to be a dumbfounded expression, at the breasts, the nipples contract into hard buds from the undoubtedly chilly air in the room. Kylo finds it fascinating to watch. The colour deepens as the nipples grow harder, each one pointing in the opposite direction of the other as the weight of the breasts pulls them slightly to the sides.

When he dares look up at Hux again he sees that the man is still blushing, but something fearful has entered his eyes, like he expects the Knight to berate him any moment now, or somehow use this revelation against him. But no such thoughts are on his mind, all he can think about is how much he wants to touch, so he does. He reaches out with both of his hands and cups the soft mounds, squeezing them experimentally. They seem very pale beneath his black leather gloves. Hux tries to keep back a moan and fails, the soft sound escaping from between his lips. Kylo kneads the breasts, feeling the fullness of them in his palms. He suddenly can not stand to have the gloves separating their skin, and one by one he lift his hands to his face, trapping the soft leather between his teeth before using his mouth to pull the gloves of. Hux looks up at him through the entire ordeal, breathing heavily, every deep breath making his chest expand, pushing his breasts up and out. His lids have grown heavy and his mouth hangs slightly ajar with his tongue poking out occasionally to moist his lips.

Kylo brings his hands back to their previous location. This time he can feel against his palm how the nipples have a rougher texture than the rest of the breast where the skin is smooth and so very soft. He takes the left nipple between his fingers and gives a light twist. It makes Hux moan louder and buck against him. Kylo's breath hitches when he realizes he can feel the General's stiffening cock against his back. Apparently, the redhead is all man in that department. The thought makes him rather excited, leaving the Knight a bit surprised by himself as he's never found himself particularly attracted to men before, but then again he's never shown much interest in women either. Sex has just never been a priority before and yet he finds himself grinding down against Hux. The breasts feels so perfect in his hands as he kneads and squeezes. On occasion he grabs just a nipple and rubs it. The man beneath him starts to seem lost in his own head, the eyes are closed and the head tilted backwards, making his entire torso arch.

The Knights moves his knees a bit so that Hux can pull his arms free, but they are probably left a bit numb from the angle they were forced onto. He pulls them out slowly before laying them to rest on Kylo's thighs, the hands half digging into the muscle. Kylo keeps twisting one of his nipples, but leans forward on impulse, and drags his tongue across the other. The sound Hux makes then is almost a shout, trapped between a moan and a whine. Experimentally he twirls his tongue around the nub before he closes his lips around it, giving a careful suck. Suddenly, there are a pair of hands twisting in his hair, both pulling and pushing, like they can't make up their mind whether they want him closer or gone altogether. He moans around the hard bud and pulls off with a soft pop, and proceeds to pepper Hux's chest with small kisses on his way to the other breast, which he gives the same treatment as the first.

Hux moans his name, a small sound that Kylo doesn't quite hear at first. It makes him glance up, but the mans eyes are still closed. He gives the breast in his mouth a small bite, and then a kiss, before he starts a new trail going up between the soft mounds and along the General's neck. He finds his jawline and follows it until there are soft lips beneath his own. At first, the kiss they share is chaste, and then Kylo feels the tip of a tongue seeking entrance, and the kiss deepens. The hands are still in his hair, pulling at strands and making his scalp tingle. His lets one of his own hands wander up and cup the redhead's skull, but one hand still keeps a firm grasp of a breast, the thumb gently stroking a nub.

"Kylo, ah kylo," Hux breaths whenever their lips part, whispering his name like a chant. He shifts his weight onto his elbow so that he can lean in further over the man trapped under him. When the weight leaves Hux's hips, he bucks into empty air, a disappointed whine leaving his throat. One of his hands disappear from the dark locks, sneaking between their bodies to pull at his own belt. Kylo grabs the arm and holds it gently against the floor above the flushed General's head. When he lets it go, it stays, and Kylo begins to work his way down the body beneath him, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. When he passes the fleshy mounds, he takes a small detour, suckling at each nipple before he resumes the journey.

He moves down until he can seat himself just above the knees, using his left hand for support and the right to undo the clasp on the belt and reaches for the fly. Kylo carefully pulls down the pants and the boxer underneath to reveal the treasure within. In front of him lies a cock surrounded by golden curls. The cock is hard and leaking, curving up to the left. The flushed member is of decent size and girth. He leans down and runs his tongue from root to tip, Hux crying out in pleasure as he reaches the end. The second hand leaves his head and when he looks up, Hux is using both hands to squeeze his breasts, pushing them close together and pinching his nipples. The Knight takes as much as he can of the dick into his mouth, making sure to get it as wet as possible. When he pulls off he takes it into his hand and starts to pump up and down.

It just takes a few pumps before Hux goes rigid, his spine arching off the floor and his head jerking backwards. All the playing with his nipples have kept him on edge for a while already, and when Kylo finally touched his cock, his over stimulated body couldn't take it any more. The Knight stares in fascination as long white strands exits the dick in his hand and streaks across the torso of its owner. Hux now has come from his navel to his chin, with the brunt of it caught on his breasts. The dark haired man leans back on his hackles as he enjoys the sight before him. The General lays on display, his usual strictly combed hair having come undone, the red locks showing off some surprising length. His pants are barely beneath his hips, with his slowly softening cock framed by the flaps of his open fly, his shirt hanging open down his sides, his chest rising and falling with his deep breaths. But the best part is how utterly debauched he looks covered in his own come, some of which have fallen over his perky right nipple, and is now making its way down the side of the breast towards the armpit.

When Hux has gotten his breath under control again, that uncertain look creeps back into his eyes. Kylo doesn't have to be a mindreader to see that he is afraid that the Knight will ridicule him for the breasts, which is not a normal condition for a man to have, or perhaps just think lesser of him for it. But the view is making Kylo's pants tighter, and they have been quite uncomfortable for a while already, so he pulls of his thick, and stiff, outer tunic. This gives him better access to his own fly and he quickly undoes his pants, leaving them halfway down his thighs. When gets his cock free from his boxers, he hears a tiny gasp escape Hux. He assumes it is the size that causes it, he's never had much opportunity to compare himself to others, but his dick is proportionate to the rest of his body and he knows he's a large man.

He gives himself a few well-deserved pulls before he starts inching himself back up the body under him. As he moves over the cooling come on Hux's belly, he uses his dick to scoop it up, turning his cock slick and shiny. The redhead is quick to catch up and brings his hands back to his breasts, pushing them together as hard as he can. Kylo settles down his weight on the other man's sternum and takes himself in hand again, but this time he guides his aching member between the General's cleft. He grinds forward, through the puddle of come collected in the cleavage, and his dick disappears from view on one side of the mounds, and reappearing on the the other, almost catching Hux in the chin. He keeps pumping, never quite able to stop staring at the wonder that is his fat juicy cock trapped between the round and squishy boobs, glistening from the sticky come covering them.

"So fucking gorgeous, so damn indecent," he tells the man whose breasts he's fucking into. Hux's breath hitches at the compliment and Kylo can't help but lean down and steal another filthy kiss, tongues interlocking. As much as he wants to keep kissing him, the angle makes it difficult to move his hips, so he soon leans back up again in order to fuck deep into the breasts. He feels hid orgasm start low in the spine, the heat travelling upwards, and with a final push he comes. His dick is almost through to the other side as it happens, so some come ends up in the cleavage, but more hits Hux on the chin, some even making it to the corner of his mouth. As Kylo sits trembling atop of him, a few weak spurts clattering on his chest, Hux sneaks his tongue out and licks away the spot on his face. At this the Knight needs to close his eyes and get some air into his lungs. He slips of the General's torso and lays down along side him on the floor, leaning on one elbow to look down on him. Before either of them had the chance to speak, he leans in and starts to lap at the breasts. He takes his time and makes sure he covers every inch with his tongue, licking up all the traces of their spend. When he's satisfied, he nibbles at the nipple closest to him, feeling content to lavish attention on it for the next century and longer. Hux gives him a light slap to the face when he gets too sensitive, so he slips down again until he's flat on his back and pulls the other man into his embrace, leaning the golden head onto his shoulder. He has excellent view of the boobs from this angle and starts stroking Hux's hair, the strands incredibly silky against his fingers.

"I want to do this again," he admits, the truth coming easier than he expected, considering how much loathing the two of them have shown each other previously.

"So you don't find it weird then?" Hux asks, clearly indicating his alternative body shape. It's been his own choice to look like this, but the fear of rejection is still strong.

"No, I don-, well, it is a bit weird. But I like it. And I certainly don't see you as any less of a man because of it," Kylo explains. It is not really normal for a man to have boobs, but it doesn't change how he perceives Hux as a person. If anything it makes him more interesting.

"In that case, we can do it again. It's been some time since I had a bedpartner who appreciates my certain aesthetic," he states, whatever worries he might have had laid to rest. He snuggles closer to the larger body next to him, closing his eyes for a moment. They lay still for a while, just enjoying being close. When the cold in the room starts to bother Hux, gets up and closes his pants, but leaves his shirt open. He susses Kylo out, claiming to want to shower alone, but promising to have another private session with the Knight. Before he goes, Kylo steals a lingering kiss, using the opportunity to caress the breasts a final time. With the blastdoors closing behind him, and the helmet safely on his head, he allows himself a smile, the cause for the fight earlier already completely forgotten.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more for this fic. I might not.


End file.
